A Simple Love Tale
by The Elven Words
Summary: A Kaldorei ranger mixed up between a mission to rescue a human female running away on the week of her wedding. R&R please! I'm not very good at summaries...Prologue up.


**A Simple Love Tale**  
By: Rose Everheart/The Elven Words

Notes: Lok'tar! Thankies for taking time to read this. It is my first time writing fanfics, so don't flame too hard, people. Also, I would like criticisms that have an actually explanation, please. If it sucks, say so, I want to learn from my mistakes to become an actual writer.  
I will try my best to update as soon as possible…

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Warcraft, Blizzard, or any of that sort.

----

"By the goddess," murmured a masculine, lengthy, white haired Night Elf as he stood by a window of an inn, "there's no way in all of Azeroth that _this_ could be traveling weather."  
The rain triumphed in glory over the innocent land of Menethil Harbor, and showed no sign of mercy of stopping or slowing down. The Elven man gave out a deep sigh and slid his hand through his long, luxurious hair. Looking back in his room, he spotted the partially opened letter that was addressed to him, setting upon the small desk that was aside from his bed. Holding the piece of small parchment that was inside of it up to his face, he read it again…and by the looks of it, it looked like he knew the words by heart.

_Sir Feredir Moongaze,_

I apologize for the inconvenience and the disruption of your R and R, but something dread has occurred. You are the only knight that I trust for this assignment. You are a loyal, and trustworthy friend of mine. I wish of you to report to Stormwind ASAP, my liege. I will explain the situation from there on…  
May the Light Bathe your Path,  
Ethan Strongwill

The letter was actually from his Paladin war mate that he met about 4 years ago when he was serving the Humans and Dwarves…  
The Elf, whose name was apparently Feredir, slightly rolled his eyes as a sigh slipped from his lips, "I'm too much of a nice guy…"  
He started to fold the letter back into its small package and put it in his backpack. He was already dressed in his battle armor, which was a dragon scale mail breastplate that was tinted with a red and black hue, matching mail boots and shoulders, and black leather leggings and gloves. He strapped on a long sword and a dagger to his waist and put his bow and quiver on his back.  
He was obviously a ranger. A really handsome, young looking ranger. Even if he looked inexperienced, he probably can defend himself well, depending on the muscle mass on his arms and torso.  
Feredir was obvious how long of a walk he has to go to Iron Forge, since he can't take a gryphon in this thunderstorm. Since the mission is so 'urgent', he cannot waste another minute, even if it wastes two days of running in devious weather. After he goes to Iron Forge, he will take a 20-minute tram ride to Stormwind, his destination.  
Gathering his belongings, he left the inn to go to more uncomfortable place…

CRASH! Bum, bum, bum, bum…lighting soared through the sky as thunder followed behind it. Rain poured hard over his lengthy body as he threw his cloak over his head.  
"Moonleaf will just **love** this," he said sarcastically to himself under his breath. Walking over to the stable handler, he put two fingers into his mouth, his pointer and thumb, and whistled. Suddenly, a silver striped Moonstalker saber cat peeked out behind a stack of hay and giving a low growl at her master.  
"Come on, Moonleaf," he directed to what seems to be his pet, "we have a long walk."  
Moonleaf gave a loud hiss, as if saying, "No way I'm going out in that piece of crap storm! You must be out of your mind!"  
"Fine, have it your way," Feredir said coldly as he retrieved a black stallion from the same stable as Moonleaf and mounted outside. The steed started to trot away without the astonishingly large cat until…  
"Raaaawr," the cat groaned a tad as its fur dampened in the heavy, cold rain. Her paws started to scamper a bit in the sloppy soup of mud beneath her, but shortly got used to it.  
"Knew you'd come along," Feredir stated in a know-it-all tone.  
Moonleaf gave a slight hiss, almost insisting that she told him to shut up.  
The winding road before them was possessed by fog and mud…indeed, Moongaze was right. This was not traveling weather…

-------------

Somewhere beyond the crowded streets of Stormwind, in the Cathedral District, what seemed to be a muscular human stood in white and gold robes out on the high balcony of the chapel. He squinted his azure colored eyes as he peered over the human capital. His face was scarred many times over and over, what seemed to be from war or something. The most distinguishing scar on his face was the one that slashed from his right temple, crossing the arch of his nose, and reaching his top lip. By the looks of him, he looked like he was in his elder years, depending on the wrinkles of his face and his bleached white hair that seemed to be falling out of his scalp.  
"I do hope he gets here soon," he whispered to himself as his voice cracked in a sorrowful manner. The man stepped back into the chapel's eerie darkness in small limps.  
"Sir Ethan," what seemed to be a knight in plate armor kneeled before the elder paladin, "I cannot find your daughter anywhere in the city. I apologize…"  
"No need to apologize, son. I have found someone to search for her," the paladin replied with a sheepish grin.  
The knight stood back up and looked at him in disbelief, "Who be this man?"  
"No man, elf," Ethan replied with content. What is said around the human cities, you can always trust elves to do the job. What most men have seen in them is the loyal, trustworthy, and dependent side of them. They weren't "wild" or outrageous, or anything like that. Maybe he seen one elf intoxicate a female harem, but that was when he was young and inexperienced…  
But that was _him_…the one he assigned to do this mission. Hopefully in the past 4 years, he grew up a tad…

-------------


End file.
